


С некоторыми предметами меблировки связано слишком много воспоминаний, чтобы так просто расстаться с ними

by Mozilla



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Диван - это серьезно.





	С некоторыми предметами меблировки связано слишком много воспоминаний, чтобы так просто расстаться с ними

Блич лежал у себя в комнате и задумчиво курил последнюю заначку. Новая поставка планировалась совсем скоро, так что больше можно было не экономить. Но вот настроение все равно было паршивым. Он думал.

Вообще, про него ходило столько слухов, что он иногда сам узнавал что-то новое. Например, он бы с удовольствием встретился со своим маркетологом, которого ему все приписывали. А уж любовников ему точно складировать было бы просто некуда, если бы их действительно было столько, сколько говорили.

Блич понимал, что слухам верить нельзя. Но червячок сомнения его все же грыз. Уж слишком много народа говорило о том, что Гинтама бегает к Шингеки. Сам. Нет, это в голове не укладывалось. Ленивый Гинтама, которого с дивана могло сманить только клубничное молоко и секс, вдруг внезапно бегает по чужим тредам.

Услышав про это в первый раз, Блич только усмехнулся — невозможно. Но разговоры об этой внезапной активности все не утихали. Фандомы шушукались у Блича за спиной и провожали его сочувственными взглядами. Отвратительно. Но он продолжал сомневаться.

А вчера не выдержал. Пошел в тред к Шингеки сам, прихватив с собой как предлог фото Акона. И так и застыл на пороге. Прямо посередине треда стоял диван. Синий мягкий диван. На подлокотнике виднелось плохо вытертое розоватое пятно. Блич даже помнил, когда оно появилось. Они с Гинтамой поспорили, у кого из них выдержка больше. Гинтама все-таки уронил пакетик с молоком, которое пытался пить, пока Блич вылизывал ему член. Правда, прожженная рядом дыра намекала, что и Блич тоже уронил сигарету во время минета, который делал ему Гинтама. Так что тогда у них случилась ничья.

И сейчас этот легко узнаваемый диван стоял тут. И на нем, развалившись и закинув ноги на спинку, лежал Шингеки.

Блич сдержанно кивнул головой, пригласил заходить, если что, и ушел к себе.

И сейчас он лежал и думал. А по общаге ходили слухи, что Гинтама изменяет Бличу. И теперь он уже не мог так просто им не верить. Ибо диван — это серьезно.

Блич даже не ревновал. В мультифандоме были довольно свободные нравы, так что всякое случалось. А Шингеки был интересный, почти не испорченный еще фандом, Блич и сам на него иногда засматривался, что уж скрывать. Но ему было безумно обидно, что Гинтама сделал это вот так, за его спиной, ничего не рассказав.

И еще было обидно, что Гинтама сам проявил инициативу, значит, действительно серьезно запал. В начале их отношений Блича он принимал куда хуже, хотя тот и заваливал его подарками, и ходил постоянно в гости. В общем, ухаживал как мог. И все равно иногда ему казалось, что Гинтама решил, что проще дать, чем объяснить почему нет.

Возможно, пришла пора расстаться. Думать об этом не хотелось. Казалось, что в груди разрастается его знаменитая дыра. Блич в последний раз затянулся каноном и потушил косяк. Решение было принято. А к дыре ему не привыкать.

На следующий день ему привезли пробники канона. Он обкурился с них в хлам, перед глазами танцевали тени Кенпачи и Айзена, перетекая друг в друга, и Хирако в клоунском колпаке.

В затянутой дымкой канона комнате он даже не сразу различил реальный силуэт.

Гинтама, кашляя, приоткрыл окно.

— Как тебя развезло-то, — хрипло пробормотал он и присел на краешек постели. — Полегчало?

— Уходи, — выдохнул Блич вместе с дымом.

— И не подумаю, — нагло заявил Гинтама и лег рядом. — Где у тебя пепельница? — он насильно отобрал косяк, потушил его и прижался к губам, вдыхая один дым с Бличом напополам.

Тот застонал ему в губы и, резко перекатившись, прижал Гинтаму к кровати свои телом.

— Зачем? — голова у Блича кружилась, мысли разбегались, он еле сдерживался, чтобы тут же не выебать Гинтаму. Тем более, когда тот так охуенно улыбался. Но обида все еще тянула где-то в груди, нашептывала об измене, рождала черную ревность.

— Соскучился, — Гинтама обнял его за шею, притягивая ближе. — Ты не заходил. Я думал, ты занят, но ты слишком долго не заходил.

Блич застонал от этого хриплого шепота и с жадностью накинулся на Гинтаму. В голове все еще плавал дым, но горечь канона на губах уже перебивал вкус клубничного молока, который он слизывал с кожи Гинтамы.

Они давно, очень давно по ощущениям Блича, не рвали вот так одежду друг с друга. Может быть, никогда. Обычно их секс был размеренным, даже ленивым, таким, что удовольствие тягуче растекалось по телу.

Сейчас же Блич спешил. Ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и Гинтама пропадет, растает в белесой дымке, и он никогда больше его не увидит.

Гинтама тоже как будто торопился, нетерпеливо хватал Блича за волосы, тыкался губами в шею, опаляя горячим дыхание.

Они пропустили все свои обычные прелюдии, не было никаких медленных ласк, долгих поцелуев, тщательной подготовки.

Блич просто сдернул с Гинтамы брюки, тот быстро облизал пальцы и сам вставил их себе, торопливо растягивая. Но Блич не дал закончить даже такую небрежную подготовку, просто приставил головку, вынуждая убрать руку, и качнул бедрами, вгоняя член.

Гинтама забился под ним, ругаясь сквозь зубы, и тут же сам подался навстречу, приподнимая задницу.

Дыхание от резких движений срывалось, вместо воздуха в легкие попадал до сих пор плавающий по комнате дым, и Блич не знал, от чего его сейчас ведет больше — от вкуса канона, от запаха молока или от стонов Гинтамы под ним. Он просто продолжал двигаться, крепко сжимая руки на бедрах Гинтамы. А тот цеплялся за его плечи, закатывал глаза и кусал губы, глуша стоны.

Никогда еще оргазм не накрывал Блича с такой силой. Перед глазами все потемнело, он задохнулся на миг, практически теряя сознание, и кончил, прижавшись к Гинтаме всем телом. И почувствовал, как тот выгнулся под ним и ему на живот потекла чужая сперма.

— Охуеть, — простонал Гинтама под ним. Блич согласно проворчал что-то ему в ответ.

Он бы так и лежал, подминая под себя Гинтаму, и слушал его тяжелое дыхание. Но зверски хотелось курить, так что он лениво откатился в сторону и вытащил из пепельницы затушенный ранее косяк.

— А чего ты пришел-то? — как можно небрежнее спросил он у Гинтамы, затягиваясь.

— А я теперь часто приходить буду, — хмыкнул тот. — Мне теперь спать негде.

— Негде?

— Я же диван свой Шингеки подарил. А то у него комнаты нет еще, в пустом треде ютится. Надо помогать ньюфагам, — хмыкнул Гинтама.

— Подарил? — Блич почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее. — А сам ты к нему не ходишь?

— Почему? Хожу иногда. Он ничего так, упоротый, — в голосе Гинтамы слышались почти отеческие нотки гордости.

И Блич почувствовал, как его отпускает. Не изменял. Никогда. Он аккуратно затушил сигарету.

— Приходи. Когда захочешь, тогда и приходи ко мне, — тихо сказал он и вновь потянулся к губам Гинтамы.

***

 

Он был тяжелым. Блич еле дотащил его до комнаты. А потом уверенно постучал в дверь.

Та открылась, на пороге стоял Гинтама.

— Блич, ты… Это что? — он удивленно смотрел на стоящий посередине коридора диван.

— Это подарок, — усмехнулся Блич. — Помогай занести.

Они затащили диван в комнату и торжественно установили его на то же место, где стоял старый.

— Спасибо, — Гинтама разглядывал подарок. — Очень классный.

Блич довольно улыбнулся. Он долго искал точно такой же, какой был у Гинтамы раньше. Тоже синий, мягкий, с отделением для стюардесс.

— Теперь осталось только разлить на него молоко, — сказал Блич, обнимая Гинтаму.

— И прожечь, — пробормотал тот, прижимаясь поближе.

— Гинтама, слушай! — в комнату влетел Ван Пис. — У меня к тебе дело! — он плюхнулся на диван, но тут же вскрикнул и вскочил с него, держась за задницу. — Что за чепуха?! Он меня укусил!

— Это не он, — поправил его Блич, выпуская Гинтаму из объятий. — Это она, — и ткнул пальцем на медленно ползущую по обивке дыру. — На всякий случай, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Гинтаму.

Тот невольно поежился. Подарок оказался с небольшим подвохом.


End file.
